The NotSoPeaceful Afterlife of Jacen Solo
by Analiah Solo
Summary: This is the untold story of what happened when Jacen Solo became one with the force. Madness will ensue! Beware! I suck at summaries. R&R. I don't own star wars. Lucas Da Man!


**The Idea struck me in the head- literally. My best friend-slash- adopted brother hit me in the head with one of the dodge balls he and my little sister were playing with while I was trying to get some work done (hint, trying).**

**Okay, Here it is! **

Chapter one: Ahh, finally! The Chance to Knock Some Sense Into My Stupid Brother's Head! Thanks, Jaya!

**Also the Worlds longest Chapter Title!**

The swirl of emotion was chaotic. Jacen Solo saw the fiery blade plunge into his chest, the terror and agony in his sister's eyes, force calling out to him, but all he felt was the emotion. His calm acceptance, his anxiety in warning Tenel Ka and Allana in time, his sister's agony and anger at what she had done, and hearts of the people who had known him and loved him all his life breaking.

It was almost too much for him to stand.

Then Jacen saw it, the blue swirl of force energy swirling down towards him. As he gazed up into it, he realized he was floating, his battered and beaten mortal body just under him. Jaina was cradling it in her arms, but gazing up at him, her mouth open. An underlying sense of peace washed over him, chasing away the rest of the attached emotions. He gave one last grin down at her, and said, in a voice that seemed slightly distanced:

"I love you, Jaya."

The force engulfed him as his sister's scream of "NO!" shattered the stillness.

*************************************************************************************

A dark-haired teenager and a middle- aged woman with golden-red curls sat in white recliners, gazing at a large holoprojector mounted on the white walls of the room. The holoprojector gave them a view of the world in which they had once lived , when they had been alive. Right now, at Anakin's request, it was giving them a view of two dark -haired people, one female and the other male, engaged in a very gripping light saber fight. But, due to a very large amount of meditation time, both knew who would win.

Anakin Solo turned to his aunt, a sly smile on his face. "So what do you plan to do to my dear brother?"

Mara Skywalker took a deep breath, a calculating expression on her face. "I was thinking about putting him through an illusional embrace of pain."

Anakin raised one dark eyebrow. "I know, you haven't been here all that long, but you should know by now that we can't feel physical pain. It'll just tickle him."

Mara grinned at him.

"Ohhhhhhh"

"Yeah, now that little brain is thinking."

Anakin used the force to throw a pillow at his Aunt. It passed right through her.

"Oh, Kriff."

"Yeah, that's right! Can't touch this, boy!"

"No, no," Anakin made a face. "Jacen's coming."

They both turned to the corner, where a vortex of blue force energy was forming. It reached a height, then began to disappear. In it's place, they first saw a pair of booted feet, then brown, jump suited legs, a well muscled torso, then, finally, a handsome, young face with intelligent brown eyes, his father's lopsided grin, and messy brown curls. Jacen Solo, presenting himself as Anakin was, in his eighteen year old form. Just before the Myrkr mission.

Mara and Anakin stood, Anakin walking forward at a rapid pace. He stopped just before his confused looking brother, unsure of what to do. Then he grinned.

"Hey brother." He said, opening his arms. The boys embraced. Then Anakin stepped back and landed a blow on his brother's eye.

Jacen stumbled back, then looked at Anakin, shocked.

"That was for being such an idiot." Anakin said in a calm voice. He was trying his hardest not to laugh.

Jacen looked even more confused. No surprise there.

"Come on." Anakin said. "Aunt Mara has a little surprise for you." He slung his arm casually around his now-terrified brother and towed him toward their Aunt, who was waiting with a sly look on her still-beautiful face.

**TBC.**

**I know this chapter is cruddy. Please forgive me. I don't own Star Wars.**


End file.
